kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Tatsuya Kano
is the boyfriend of Sara, and , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Ryuki. Character History One day when he was driving, he caused an accident, hitting Sara. He regularly visits her and both eventually started dating. As Sara's injuries get more severe, she was later put into a coma. As the Mirror World counterpart of Sara appears to restart the Rider Battle in the Mirror World, Tatsuya Kano was given an Anotherwatch by a mysterious individual, revealed to be the new user of Odin deck, and he transforms into Another Ryuki to kill innocent victims in order to revive Sara, until Sougo and Geiz apppear to fight the Another Rider. When Shinji returns to the real world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki to fight Another Ryuki. The two seem to be evenly matched. Shinji reveals to Tatsuya that Sara has offered him her life earlier to stop Tatsuya and that Sara has used her life essence until the last moments of her life just for Tatsuya to become a good person again. The Another Rider falls on his knees in distraught and sadness. The mysterious man in white appears before the two, voicing his disapproval of Shinji's interference, and subsequently uses his powers to knock Shinji back. However, Another Ryuki is finally defeated by Zi-O in DecadeArmor Ryuki Form and Geiz. What happened to Tatsuya afterwards is unknown. Forms Another Ryuki *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Creator:' Unknown *'Year of Origin:' 2002. *'Position of year: '''Left Chest. *'Name and Position': ''"RYUKI"; ''Right chest. '''Another Ryuki' is the Ryuki-like monster that Tatsuya transforms into via the Another Ryuki Watch. ::Powers and Abilities Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tatsuya Kano was portrayed by . His suit actor as Another Ryuki is unknown. Notes *Another Ryuki is repainted from Another Ryuga, with the latter head being replaced with a different one. The text on his chest and the placement of the Drag Visor-like dragon head are flipped back to represent the nature of Ryuki, a Rider whom Kamen Rider Ryuga (and subsequently Another Ryuga) is a reversal of. *Tatsuya is the opposite to both Shinji Kido and Ren Akiyama. Tatsuya started his murder game to sacrifice innocent lives just to bring Sara back to life; whereas Shinji is a reluctant warrior drawn into the Rider Fight and wanted to stop the meaningless bloodshed caused by the war and Ren fought in the Rider Fight to bring his significant other back to life, at the cost of his own life. In some ways, his personality as Another Ryuki mirrors that of Shiro Kanzaki, right down to his obsession of saving a loved one. *Surprisingly, Another Ryuki was dated 2002 despite all the evidences (like his reason of becoming Another Rider) showing that he was created in 2019. **It is possibly due to Kamen Rider Odin's interference in his creation, since his powers are from 2002. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off'' ***''Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki'' See Also *Shinji Kido - Original Kamen Rider Ryuki *RyukiArmor - The result of using the Ryuki Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains